


The Sounds Of Madness

by Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Concept, Haunted House, Lickers, Marvin Branagh - Freeform, Nemesis - Freeform, Other, Rachael Ooze, Resident Evil - Freeform, extreme resident evil experience, haunted house experience, haunted house tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word/pseuds/Red_In_Every_Sense_Of_The_Word
Summary: So this is supposed to be a kind of read-along fictional haunted house concept! I did it for one of the Resident Evil Amino Halloween activities! Hope you enjoy and make sure to read the end part to get a better understanding of the experiences conceptual mechanics!_______________________________Hello fellow Crimsons and Cultists!! It appears you have stumbled across my humble abode...I would be cautious if I was you... for not all scares and creatures are visible, and there is more to hear then whats on the surface...Without a further ado, welcome to...
Kudos: 1





	The Sounds Of Madness

The Sounds Of Madness.

-One-

You enter the strange black building, seemingly too small to be a mansion but too lavish to be a simple house. All is eerily quiet as you take in the darkened corridor you've walked into.

You briefly pass a window, before suddenly,

CRASH

You hear the terrible sound of glass breaking, followed by howls. Cereberus!? Maybe you duck down in fear, maybe you run on instinct or maybe you freeze, too afraid to face the growling, but either way you move or stay forward. Too bad, if you had only turned around you would've been met with a perfectly intact window and no zombie dogs to be seen...

-Two-

You next head into the first room on your left, the pace being up to you of course, and are suddenly aware of the click of the door automatically locking behind you. You turn and try the door. Locked, as you suspected. A rustling from inside the room freezes you in your tracks, as you slowly turn to see something writhing under a tarp(?). 

Scratch, Scratch

You glimpse a sign above the blanket-like covering that reads "DO NOT UNCOVER, FOR YOUR SAFETY!" Finding your bravery and steading yourself, curiosity gets the better of you and you ignore the sign, like ripping off a bandaid you tear the tarp away, and...

SCREAM.

Underneath was a body, a writhing corpse that almost looked like a replica of Marvin Branagh, but too... real to be a mannequin. You stumble backwards, maybe you fall over and slip on the far too real blood on the floor, maybe you run back to the door and start pounding on it to be let out. The thing continues to moan and groan in pain behind you, the scratching of its gruesome and bloodied flesh grinding against the restraints entering your head and driving you mad.

Click.

The door swings open suddenly, causing you to fall to the ground in a heap, or slipping over in a mad dash to escape. You hear distant screams, HUMAN screams in the distance inside of the house, but before you could even process what you were hearing, yet another sound takes over.

SNAP

Your blood runs cold as you hear the restraints of the thing, the corpse, snap and break. You hear it growling and moaning as it rises, and you scramble to shut and lock the now visible lock on the door before it can get to you. You make it in time, and its only now that you notice the number "2" engraved into the door. You keep moving.

-Three-

You are reluctant to enter another door to be honest, the last one almost scared you to death, even for a 'Haunted House' that was WAY too real... it was supposed to be fake, right? You hadn't even played the games yourself to be honest, only watching playthroughs of RE2MAKE and RE3MAKE. the only reason you were here is because of how popular this attraction was...

You trace the number on the next door that draws your attention, passing ones marked 'four' and 'five', 'X' and 'Y', in favour of the 'three' marked door. Right next to door number 'two'. 

The corridor was silent now, no screaming as far as your ears could strain, and no noises from the now-shut entrance, nor the last room you ran from. At this point every scrap of common sense inside of you is screaming at you to run, to get out. For-go this terrorising attraction in favour of something, ANYTHING else.

It's then that your stomach sinks, and you realise that you signed the waver, and the rules stated that you couldn't leave until you either get out yourself, or an emergency occurs. The only way out, you remember, is by facing four doors. You have only entered one so far.

Mind made up, and with renewed determination to leave this damned place, you push open door numbered 'three'.

At first, you barely noticed anything. Just like everywhere else in this place besides the still, poorly lit corridor, it was pitch black. But as your eyes slowly adjust and your ears strain for anything at all, you pick up on two things.

The sound of animalistic breathing...

...and the sight of things crawling on the ceiling. You cover your mouth in an effort to quiet your own near-hyperventilating breaths, as you make out two lickers on the ceiling. Lickers? They're not supposed to be real? But what else would skittle about and shriek like the terrible monsters they were. You take a step back out of fear, losing grip of the door you had been keeping as to not be locked in again.

Too slow to catch it before it locked, history repeats as you hear the tell-tale click of the lock. So did they. You hear the tapping of claws now, vaguely aware that now there was only one on the ceiling. Too scared to make out where the other had gone, you merely freeze.

SSSSSTRHAAAAAAAAAARSSSSSS

Then an even louder noise rattles you to your core, a roar like nothing human or animal could ever make on their own. You realise too late that you're crying out of pure fear, stumbling backwards as the roars of Nemesis, followed by heavy footsteps gain on you from the pitch blackness of the room. The lickers, or whatever they were scuttled around you, striking the walls that you could almost make out actual claw marks in. The door wouldn't budge. Why wouldn't it fucking budge?!?!? 

CLINK

A different noise briefly catches your attention in the back of your panic filled mind. You force yourself to stay calm. Concentrate. What was that noise?

CLINK

A key. But, not close. You can't bear to leave the false sense of safety being near the door has given you, but the key was close. Temporary freedom. In the same direction that things roars were coming from. They were continuous and deafening, like tinnitus put on full blast.

One step at a time you tell yourself, and you step forward.

Creeeaaaaak

You cringe and your chest aches with the faint creaking of the floorboards you can hear as you slowly make your way towards what you think is the key's direction.

CrEAK

You're sure the lickers have picked up your noisy movement. You're so close.

You decide you're gonna take a lung for the direction where you think the key is, and then dash back to the door the way you came. 

CREEEEAAAAAAAAK

You put your plan into action, hearing the lickers screams and the roar closer than ever when you successfully scoop up the key. However, before you can run... the screaming stops, no roar and no lickers.

You make the mistake of pausing with your arm outstretched, holding the key.

STARS!

IT GRABS YOUR ARM. You scream for your life and run for the door, the thing, Nemesis, letting go suddenly. The door is unlocked with haste, and you slam it shut behind you like last time. Two doors out of four.

-R1-

You slide down to your knees in the dimly lit corridor. Your heart is practically climbing out of your throat in a desperate attempt to retreat at this point, your head feels like it weighs a ton and you've sweat and cried so much that you look like you've jumped into a pool fully-clothed.

There's only so much more you can take, you think. You summise that this is why they make you sign a waver before entering this place, and why you were only allowed to do four rooms. It was just so... REAL. Why was it so real??

You struggle to your feet, fatigued and terrified but still keen to get the hell out of this place. You make sure to take your time to relieve your hearts torturous beat to a more calmer drum, and to stop the shakes and tremors from shaking your stride, before making your way to another door.

After the last two doors you were more wary of the numbered entrances, eyeing the X, and Y doors with interest. Perhaps they would be easier on you? Before you could choose one however, another two doors caught your eye. R1, and R2. 

Something tells you these will be your last two challenges. You decide to listen. 

You push open the door, surprised this time to notice that there was, albeit dim, bluish light eminating from the back of the room. 

The door swung shut as per the last two times, and you mentally prepare for the challenge this room will serve you. You are not prepared in the slightest, when you hear water start to seep into the near pitch-black room. 

FWISSSSSHHHHHHHH

Nor are you prepared when you start to feel the water spray on you and lap at your feet. You stumble and slip around, running to each wall looking for a way to turn the water off with no results at all. You nearly trip over something squishy and fleshy on the ground, and the blue light helps you realise you're looking into someone, no, someTHING's eyes. 

MMMMMMMMMRRRRRM

You let out another scream of terror and stumble back as the thing rose to it's feet, moaning and squelching. You slip and slide terribly as you keep hastily checking the walls. 

"HuNgRY... hUnGrY"

You are suddenly grabbed and yanked backwards by the thing, oozing rubbery gore. Screaming bloody murder, you finally grab for the blue light, knocking it over and freeing the key hidden inside. You wrestle yourself free and run for the door, scuffing your arms via slipping again in the process. Before it could catch up to you, you burst out of there, slipping to the ground and passing out.

"...Looks like another one didn't make it huh."

"Too bad. Guess they hadn't the heart for the experience."

Voices faded in and out of your range. You eventually come-to on a stretcher outside of the attraction, being checked over by a paramedic. You see a member of staff alongside the creator of the haunted house. The voices you picked up, you assume. The creator walks up to you and says:

"Sorry my dear, you failed to pass through the house. You fared well though, not many people pick two and three together, let alone revelations after."

Revelations? That's what the door was? Then what was... Your mind trails off and goes blank when your eyes pick up four figures hidden behind the bushes at the side of the haunted house. You recognise them barely, as your limited sight inside the house only showed you previews of their nightmarish visions. Now you could see how hellish they truly looked.

The four creepily waved at you as you barely registered the paramedic letting you know you were to ride to the hospital, beside you. The creator leaned down to whisper.

"Oh don't mind my friends, they like to see off their prey from time to time. Judging by your face, and reaction to her, you don't seem to recognise dear sweet Rachael hmm? Newcomer to the series right? Well maybe this will hopefully be the push you need to be more invested!" 

You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Rachael? That thing had a name? And why did nobody else but them seem to notice the damned creeps? You kept eye contact with them as you were loaded in, up until you couldn't see them anymore. You didn't have to see them though, the sounds they made were already burned into your head. 

That was sight enough.

You drifted into a soon-to-be nightmare-filled sleep as the final words of the creator sunk into your consciousness.

"Ah, don't worry child, there's more to fear then you've experienced yet! Take your time to recover and return to us, try four more doors and earn your escape from..."

The Sounds of Madness!  
__________________________________

Some clarifications:

Each door is numbered according to the game they represent, (i.e re2 is two, re4 is four, etc.) Revelations one and two are represented by doors R1 and R2. As for X and Y, X is Code Veronica X, and Y is Resistance. 

The zombies (Marvin, Nemesis, Rachael) are actually actors in costume! Nemesis' roar is made via a combination of in-wall speakers and a megaphone and as for the lickers, they're animatronics that can't move from their spots on the ceiling, but can move in place, the noises heard are the work of scattered speakers. When one went missing it had actually been flipped, so the licker went into the roof and it's bottom replaced the gap in the ceiling.

The name of the haunted house game is to subject yourself to four horrors of your choice, by picking 4 out of the available rooms to enter. The conditions for leaving depends on what rooms you enter. Some (like room 2) have a time limit for releasing you, while others (like room R1) have to be unlocked via a key you find in the room. 

I was mostly inspired by both extreme haunted houses and escape rooms for this! The waiver you sign when you go in is to make sure the place isn't liable for whatever happens to you, like if you had a heart attack for example. It's also to consent to being touched by the actors. 

The water in room R1 was actually akin to garden sprinklers. A thin layer of water was also applied to the floor too mixed with fake blood for even more effect.

The haunted house is mainly an auditory experience. It robs you of your sight via dark rooms so you rely on your other senses, mainly hearing, to find your way around. This evokes more fear from the experiencer because you are stripped of one of your defenses. (being able to see things coming)

Not many people have finished the experience due to its extreme and fear-inducing nature, but each experience is custom to you, since you choose your own doors. 

The first scare of the Cerberus dogs when you enter is to both surprise and gear up the person who enters. It's done with speakers.

**Author's Note:**

> That's about it! I hope you enjoyed this albeit odd experience! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
